


Ice Cream Cake

by Chocolatechoerry



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom, reveluv - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Red Velvet, Seulri, ice cream cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatechoerry/pseuds/Chocolatechoerry
Summary: When having a slice of cake can change a life.





	1. Do you like ice cream cake?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fanfic I made like 3 years ago that I never finished so I wanted to put it here so others could read it and give me feedback on wether I should finish it or not 💖

Yerim reflected on her surroundings, noticing a cute bakery down the road. She had always loved visiting bakeries and trying all the sweets as a child. It was a thought that encouraged her tendency to feel happy. Then she saw something through the window or rather someone. It was the slim figure of Kang Seulgi. Yerim gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. Compared to Seulgi she felt lanky and awkward. Yerim’s friends had always described her as an overconfident person but she certainly didn't feel like it as she turned away from the bakery. Before Yerim could make her great escape though, she heard the small chime of the bell hooked to the door as someone stepped out. Turning around she was met with Seulgi's gaze that could rival that of 3263 panthers. Yerim shocked, stumbled back nearly falling until Seulgi reached out for her hand. "T-thanks.” Yerim managed to choke out. "You should watch where you're going." Laughed Seulgi. Yerim couldn't help but notice how Seulgi's smile radiated perfectness. Seulgi looked down at their hands still touching, shaking Yeri out of her trance. Yanking her hand back she looked down and mumbled a quick apology. "Don't worry about it. How about you come inside? I was excited to see you but you turned away." Seulgi's blinding smile reappeared as Yerim reluctantly agreed. The door bell chimed once again as they walked in one after another. "Do you uh-come here often?” Questioned Yerim trying to make chit-chat. "I work here.” laughed Yerim’s counterpart. Yerim suddenly felt awkward she was surprised Seulgi even knew who she was, but before she could dwell on it Seulgi lightly pushed her into a chair, "Do you like ice cream cake?" she inquired. "Its okay." Replied Yerim. Seulgi set down a plate with a single piece of cake, decorated in pink. "I promise this is the best you'll ever have." Seulgi's eyes fluttered shut as the corner of her mouth formed into a small smile just as bright as the others. Yerim decided Seulgi's smile was better than any cake she'll ever have.


	2. Do you like to dance?

Opening her mouth slowly she took a bite of the cake, her eyes widening in surprise.  
"D-did you make this?" she couldn't help but stutter in awe at the taste.  
Seulgi laughed at the thought of herself cooking, "I wish. It's amazing right?"  
"Totally." Yerim replied while shoveling the rest of the cake in her mouth.  
As Seulgi walked off to go help another customer, Yerim finished what was left on her plate. She couldn't help but watch as Seulgi assisted the customers with a bubbly tone. She looked down at her plate wondering how she could be so different from Seulgi. As far as she knew, they didn't have a thing in common. Realizing she probably didn't have a chance, Yerim walked over to the cash register to pay looking discouraged, until a long slender hand was held in front of her.  
"Leaving already?" Questioned Seulgi.  
Yerim scratched at her head trying to come up with an excuse as quick as possible. "Ummm maybe?" Instantly wishing she hadn't said a thing while Seulgi stood there laughing.  
"You should stay until I get off work so we can hang out some more.” Said Seulgi paying for the cake before Yeri could even process it.  
"Why are you being so nice?" Asked Yeri as she looked at Seulgi with a incredulous look.  
"I'd just like to be friends." She beamed while holding her hand out for Yerim to shake.  
Yerim reluctantly stuck out her hand and shook Seulgi's. Seulgi patted one of the stools near the counter for Yerim to sit at while she attended to the rest of the costumers. After about an hour of playing on her phone, Seulgi said, "Thanks for waiting” as she hung up her work apron. "What would you like to do now?" She questioned.  
"Oh, I thought you had a plan." Yerim laughed awkwardly, not quite sure what to do.  
Seulgi walked out from behind the counter, "Do you like to dance?"


	3. Did I scare you?

Seulgi was always a curious one. Constantly asking questions, people got annoyed quite quickly but it seems shes found someone tolerant of her. She peered down the bustling hallway looking for the girl she had fun with the night before. Spotting her new found recently dyed red headed friend, Seulgi threw her arm over Yeri's shoulder as if they'd known each other for a lifetime. Yerim said something out of surprise that Seulgi couldn't quite hear,  
“Did I scare you?” she laughed.  
“Of course not!“ Yerim crossed her arms, leading Seulgi to laugh louder. Only to stop when she realized that someone else was there. A blonde, seemingly younger than her. She stuck out her hand for Seulgi to shake.   
“Im Sooyoung” said the blonde.  
“Are you a friend of Yerim?“ questioned Seulgi.  
Sooyoung nodded with a smile. Seulgi had seen her around before but never had the chance to talk to her. Before she could say much else though, the bell rang, shaking her out of her thoughts.   
Yerim stepped away from Seulgi and waved goodbye. Seulgi, trying to hide her disappointment walked on to class. She sat near her friend Joohyun, “Any luck today?“ she asked.   
“No...“ huffed Seulgi.   
“Try asking her to hangout again today.“  
“I would but she seems too nervous around me.“ Her expression darkening.  
“Don’t give up hope, she’s probably just intimidated since you’re older.“ Rationed Joohyun.  
“I guess. Ill try to ask her later.“ Seulgi’s expression finally turned to her seemingly normal bright smile.


	4. Maple Leaf

“How do you feel about hanging out tonight? I️ miss you.“ Yerim repeated the sentence over and over again in her head as she got ready. Its funny how she wanted nothing to do with her ex Seungwan, just a couple of weeks ago. Yet she had to admit she still missed her too. Yeri had felt quite bad for having to turn down Seulgi’s offer earlier that day, but she pulled up her hair, remembering how that was Seungwan’s favorite style, and headed out.   
As Yerim walked down the road she spotted a familiar brunette. She tapped Seulgi’s shoulder hesitantly.  
“Hey, where are you heading?“ She felt a little awkward after declining Seulgi’s offer but she couldn’t resist the chance to hopefully see Seulgi’s bright smile again. Perking up in an instance, Seulgi responded “I️ was heading to the bakery, but I️ thought you had somewhere to be?“  
“Well I️ do but I️ thought I’d say hello on the way...“ Yerim’s words caused Seulgi’s smile to widen, and then laugh as a maple leaf fell onto Yeri’s head.   
“Did you know if you catch a falling maple leaf, you’ll fall in love with the person you’re walking with?“ Smirked Seulgi.  
Yerim unable to speak, she grabbed the leaf off her head, blushing. She tried to respond but was interrupted by a familiar voice calling her name.


	5. Mistake

“Yerim!” waved the eccentric stranger as she came closer and closer, the stranger engulfed Yeri in a tight embrace and Seulgi couldn’t help but feel her smile disappearing.   
“Is this another friend of yours?“ Seulgi asked.  
“Oh uh, this is Seungwan....my ex.“  
Seulgi nearly choked on air but contained herself.  
“Ah, nice to meet you.” With shaking hands she took Seungwan’s in her own. She felt embarrassed and foolish. Mentioning the maple leaf myth was a mistake, her only thought was that she made Yerim uncomfortable. She chose to be with her ex over her anyways. Seulgi took a step back, hoping she could silently walk away but Wendy clasped onto her hands once again, “Are you okay? You look quite pale.“   
Seulgi faked a laugh, “Perhaps I’m low on sugar. I️ should get to the bakery.“   
Seungwan’s face lit up, “A bakery! Oh that’s perfect, Yerim change of plans, lets get some sweets!“


	6. Past favorite

Seulgi felt sick, she wasn’t in the mood for any sweets, and she could barely even digest a mint. After serving the past couple a slice of her past favorite ice cream cake, she watched as Seungwan tried to feed the blushing Yerim. Their muffled sweet talk seemed to get lower and lower as they got closer. Seulgi couldn’t watch. She turned away as she felt more sick than she had all evening.  
She heard giggling and a few dispersed compliments. Red faced and upset she made her way to the back room, Seulgi couldn’t bring herself to look, but feeling ridiculous once again, she left as soon as she entered the back room and went up to the pairs table.  
“I️ see all is well.“ Seulgi said with a dull smile. Seulgi accidentally tuned Seungwan out as she noticed Yerim’s light colored lipstick had transferred to Seungwan’s lips. It was all she could see at that moment. A light shimmery pinky color. She felt someone tap her but was to entranced by the color and her own thoughts she didn’t think to look over, but all of a sudden her vision was consumed by red. The color of Yerim’s hair. Seulgi tilted her head trying to clear her vision.  
“Seulgi? Are you okay?” Yerim started to shake her lightly, making Seulgi come to her senses. She started blinking rapidly, “I’m-I’m okay. Sorry about that.“ Seulgi said with a fake laugh to reassure the masses. Yerim looked at her worriedly, “You scared me....“ she trailed off. Seulgi’s boss came out after hearing the ruckus. After her insisting Seulgi go home, she finally gave in. Yerim too worried for her own good, persisted in escorting Seulgi home. Of course, Seungwan decided to tag along. The pair walked slightly ahead leaving Seulgi to observe how their hands seemed to fit perfectly within the others.


	7. Small glances

Seulgi noticed Yerim’s small glances back at her, with a concerned expression. Apparently so did Seungwan.   
“Shes fine Yerim, there’s nothing to worry about.“   
Seulgi watched as Seungwan calmed Yerim’s thoughts, but Seulgi would be lying if she said she hadn’t liked being fused over by Yerim. It gave her slight confidence back.  
Finally home, Seulgi thanked and then waved off the pair while closing the door. She let out a breath of air, finally relieved to not have to watch Yerim and her ex laugh about past memories of the two. With the reoccurring thought of the pair, Seulgi walked over to her bed ready to sleep.


	8. Only a dream

Seulgi woke with a start, her alarm blaring in her ear. Her mind fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream being chased away by the realization that she was awake. It was a nice dream, something about playing in a pile of maple leafs, laughing along with a familiar red head, but the details were fading fast even as Seulgi tried to recall them. With a mental sigh Seulgi allowed her brain to focus and finally open an eye. The bright sunlight cut the room in half, she could see the dust dancing in the wall of light. Seulgi pulled up the comforter over her head and groaned. She heard it again, the deafening sound of the alarm. Finally bringing herself to get up, she slammed her hand on the alarm clock shutting it off for good. Seulgi stretched her arms up and groaned. “Why can’t I remember my dreams?“ She complained out loud to herself.  
“Did you have a dream about Yerim again?”  
Seulgi often found herself talking to the air as she lived alone, yet she never expected a response. With wide eyes Seulgi looked around, although her vision was quite fuzzy in the morning she could tell there was no one in the room with her.  
“Who said that? Where are you!“ Seulgi demanded.  
Laughing from the other room became louder and more recognizable as her friend Joohyun came into her room.  
“Did you just wake up? Earth to Seulgi!” Joohyun waved her hand in front of Seulgi’s face until it was whacked away. Seulgi narrowed her eyes at her friend, “You scared me!“ but was only met with laughter.  
“Sorry, sorry.” Laughed Joohyun. “How’d hanging out with Yeri go last night?” She continued.  
“Well...it went bad? We didn’t really hang out but her and her ex crossed paths with me.” Seulgi felt all the emotions from last night come back all at once. Irene noticed her friend start to tear up and pulled her in for a hug. “It’ll be alright Seulgi, I promise. Let’s get ready for school okay?”  
“Okay..Thank you Joohyun”  
“Of course, I’m always here for you.” Seulgi’s friend smiled brightly as she pulled her off her bed so the pair could get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I wrote! I will try to finish this if someone would like me to so please let me know! 💖


End file.
